Over the past 30 plus years, clients have invested countless millions of dollars in the development of customized application solutions that they use to run their businesses. These solutions use traditional 3270-based green screens to interact with the user. With the advent of the web and cloud based solutions, clients now need to be able to access their application data using up-to-date service-oriented protocols. They'd like to maximize their current applications investment, but have found it difficult to “unbind” their applications business logic from the presentation-layer logic embedded in their programs (or dialogs).